The present invention relates generally to replaceable excavation equipment components that are exposed to high wear and repeated shock loading such as removable teeth and adapter assemblies used on excavating machines, and more particularly, to a retainer pin having an internal secondary retainer pin, for coupling excavation components.
Digging and leveling apparatus such as drag lines, back hoes, front-end loaders, bulldozers, and the like often use replaceable teeth and adapter assemblies which are mounted on a tooth horn to provide sacrificial parts that are exposed to the repeated shock loading and high wear occasioned by digging operations. In such systems, adapter assemblies may include a wedge-shaped adapter which mounts directly on the tooth horn of a bucket, shovel or alternative digging or scraping mechanism of the equipment. The wedge-shaped adapter is frontally seated on and coupled with the tooth horn for receiving a removable tooth.
The present invention includes a primary retainer pin having an internal secondary retainer pin operable to couple the primary retainer pin with an adapter for use with excavation equipment components. The primary retainer pin may be used to couple removable excavation equipment components with the adapter. The configuration of the primary retainer pin substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed fastening methods and apparatus. In particular, the present invention provides a system and method for coupling a removable tooth with an adapter assembly in a simplified manner, using the primary and secondary retainer pins. The lateral movement of the primary retainer pin with respect to the adapter is restricted by the use of the secondary retainer pin.
In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, an adapter assembly for use with excavation equipment includes an adapter having first and second adapter ends, and first and second adapter sides. A removable tooth having first and second tooth sides is coupled with the adapter and at least partially covers the first adapter end. A central portion of the adapter defines an elongate slot which extends from the first adapter side to the second adapter side. The first and second tooth sides include first and second openings, respectively, configured such that the first and second openings are aligned with an imaginary longitudinal axis of the elongate slot while the removable tooth is coupled with the adapter. A primary retainer pin extends at least partially through the first and second openings, and the elongate slot. The retainer pin is operable to cooperate with the adapter adjacent the first and second openings, to couple the removable tooth and the adapter. A secondary retainer pin extends from the primary retainer pin, and at least partially into a cavity that extends from the elongate slot, the cavity being formed in the central portion of the adapter. The secondary retainer pin engages the adapter, adjacent the recessed cavity, to limit movement of the first retainer pin along the imaginary longitudinal axis.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the primary retainer pin includes an oblong cross section, and the elongate slot includes a corresponding oblong shape. In this embodiment, the secondary retainer pin extends along a plane parallel to an axis through the longest dimension of the cross section.
Technical advantages of particular embodiments of the present invention include a system and method for securely coupling a removable tooth with an adapter using a primary retainer pin. The primary retainer pin is prevented from lateral movement, which prevents inadvertent decoupling of the removable tooth and the adapter.
Another technical advantage of particular aspects of the present invention includes a system and method for coupling a removable tooth with an adapter such that the removable tooth and the adapter may be easily decoupled in the field by an operator. The decoupling of the removable tooth from the adapter may be accomplished by using simple hand and/or power tools.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims. Moreover, while specific advantages have been enumerated above, various embodiments may include all, some or none of the enumerated advantages.